Changing Phases
by Starriieyed
Summary: From the start, Rin has had people looking out for him, this time, including his own personal guardian from Gehenna. Follow the story of Mori and her duty of guarding Rin at any cost. Eventual Rin x OC, Yukio x Shiemi, Bon x Izumo Rated T for swearing.
1. Changing Phases

**This is my first story, so please, don't be too brutal. It's Rin x Harem and OC x Male-Harem, with eventual Rin x OC. [Unless something else is super popular. Haven't decided yet. The next chapter will be longer, so please be patient!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Changing Phases<em>

Shiro ran through the streets of the small town. It wasn't very big, which was a good thing. More people would bring more attention. The other exorcists ran behind him, most of them upper first and second class who had chosen to help him with his plan. The lot of them ran frantically through the streets searching for something. Something that could bring their plan to a halt.

After choosing to split up, Father Fujimoto came across the source of the commotion. Leaning against the wall of the alleyway was a woman holding her hand over a young girl's mouth. She was also young, appearing no older than 30, although Shiro knew better. Behind her was a pair of glossy wings and a wire thin tail. On her head were two rough horns, dull at the ends. Even from where he was, he could smell the faint scent of sulfur.

He walked up. This was a weak demon, for the paladin, and there was virtually no danger. She noticed him, but did not make a move to run, which was slightly confusing. She only stood up on weak legs, carrying the previously struggling child against her chest. She still had to lean against the wall, so he assumed that she could not walk, and could barely stand.

He now stood in front of her, waiting for her to answer the silent question, _"Why are you here?"_.

She began to explain in a rushed, yet clear voice. He was shocked, to say the least, as she handed the key to him, and asked, "Will you allow her to do what she was chosen for? I was injured in our escape. I'm barely alive as it is, and she needs someone to guide her. Please, as a favor."

Being the man that he was, he couldn't say he wasn't hesitant, but the small girl, no older than 6, looked up at him. She was terrified at her mother's words. _Barely alive?_

To the mother's amazement, he agreed to take her in. Once she handed the priest her daughter, in both relief and amazement, she collapsed back onto the ground. She was gone.

"_Okaa-san!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and the next chapter will come soon.<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Starting Over

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks so much for the favorites and story alerts. The next chapter will come soon, please be patient.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Starting Over<em>

It's been 10 years since Father Fujimoto took me in and I met the twin brothers Rin and Yukio. What a pair those two make. Honestly, either one of those idiots could brighten up my day a few shades. Yup, even snow boy. (1)

Today is Yukio's last night in town. He's going off to True Cross Academy.

Pft. Too fancy for me, but I'm sure that snow boy will fit right in.

Right now, I the fabulous Mori, (creepy name, right?), am helping the others bring in chairs for the table so that everyone will be able to sit down. Yukio is probably packing, and Rin? Who knows? He's always running off. (2)

Honestly. How am I supposed to keep an eye on that moron if he's always running off God knows where?

Everyone is sitting at the table, happily eating since we knew Rin would take a while to show up, but I'm becoming increasingly worried.

He probably just got into another stupid fight. He's never gotten along with that Shiratori kid. Reasonably so, too. (3)

"I'M HO~~ME!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _Finally_, my family's superstitions make sense. For _once_.

Yukio spoke up. "I'll get it."

I stood up instead. "Sit down and relax, snow boy. It's your last night here!"

He smiled and went back to eating while I went to the door.

"You're LATE."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

"You _guess_? Psh. Idiot."

"Hey!"

"Just come in. We're eating already."

"Oh. Who cooked?"

"Not me."

"Thank God!"

"Shut _up_!"

"Well, you see-"

I stopped him. "You need to stop getting into fights."

"That obvious, huh?"

"I'm serious, Rin! One of these days, you're going to piss off the wrong person and you'll get seriously hurt!"

"I'll be fine! You don't have to worry!"

I sighed and had to resist the urge to face palm. "I can't _help_ but worry you dolt! If something were to happen to you, or Yukio, or the old man, then I don't know what I would do."

"..."

"Think about that, and try to take care of yourself more. Now come on, I'm done scolding you. It's time to eat."

He followed silently back to the table. Luckily, there was still plenty of food left over. He sat at the free seat of the head of the table across from the old man and I took my old seat to his right. Yukio was across from me to his left. We all began talking about Rin getting a job, and that we had already set up an interview for him at a restaurant. Since his food is _mouthwatering_. (Even though I would never say that to his face.) Then, luckily, the old man yelled some sense at him. But, unluckily, I think he's had his limit of scolding today, and the oven broke. No doubt a product of his anger. I would have scolded him on not getting so angry, but I'll give him a break. It must be hard to constantly be compared to your brother, who is going places, while you're skipping high school. I didn't go either, though. The old man understood, since I learned most of that stuff back in Gehenna anyway.

Snow boy and I dragged Rin back to their room to fix him up. I didn't really do anything but chat though. I could tell that he was about to lecture Rin too, but I gave a look to back off. Rin's already thinking about what to do with his future.

"Hey." I said. "What about that interview? It's probably worth a shot."

"I guess. I don't have anything to wea-"

"Hey! Here, borrow my suit."

"Here are some shoes!"

"Wha? But...!"

"If you get the job, you can have sukiyaki for dinner!"

"_And_, I promise not to cook."

"Aww, yeah!"

* * *

><p>We were heading outside when Rin noticed the old man giving a little girl a charm to keep away demons.<p>

"Ahh, it's tough being both a priest and an exorcist."

Rin went and said, "I dunno... gettin' rid of stuff that doesn't exist..."

"Yeah, and way to complain."

I agreed with Rin out of habit, but demons are obviously real. It's lucky that he doesn't know that yet.

But honestly, _this_ is the current paladin?

"Little fool... Demons exist, alright. They're inside our hearts. ...Anyway, what's with that get-up, hmm?"

I just stood back and enjoyed the scene. The old man really does know how to get through Rin's thick skull. Father Fujimoto did Rin's tie and teased him some more, while Rin just complained more. He told the old man to "peel his eyes out". Umm... that sounds weird. But... then, he looked over his shoulder at a coal tar flying in my direction. Fujimoto noticed too. He walked away, and I yelled, "Break a leg or two!". He responded with the usual "Maybe three!" before he walked out of sight and the old man looked at each other in horror.

I sprinted to my room and almost ripped my shorts off, in order to strap on a harness that holds my two pistols. I put my shorts back on in a hurry and changed from sandals into sturdier knee high boots. In my closet, I grabbed my mother's memento. I ran to altar and the hidden stairs behind it down to a small room where Father Fujimoto stood in solemn silence.

"The seal has been broken."

My breath hitched a little. "So then...?"

"We need to find him. _Now_."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Human barbecue! Gyahahahahaahaha!"<strong>_

"**Get OFF ME!"**

"Father. The demon knows."

"God help us."

The two of us arrived just in time to stop the demon from taking Rin away. I swing my mother's scythe at him, only to have him retreat, but in Fujimoto's direction. He began reciting a phrase of the bible and exorcist the possessed boy.

I looked on in wonder of the blue flames that still danced on top of Rin, but then I noticed the confusion in his eyes.

"M-mori? You look..."

"I'm a demon, Rin. Sent here to guard you from other demons who will want to take you to your biological father."

He looked even more confused. "What?"

Father Fujimoto spoke up. "You're the child of a demon, Rin. Your mother was human, but your father is the lord of demons. _Satan_."

* * *

><p>We got back to the church safely, but the barriers had already been placed and I couldn't enter. I stayed outside with my scythe, fighting off the demons that had already accumulated.<p>

Eventually, I was injured and the demons made it through. I recovered quickly and jumped to the place beside the old man to continue fighting. Astaroth threw a large object toward the altar, and Rin came out. It seems that the door was broken, however I don't have time to be worrying about that. I kept fighting, but a ghoul dog caught me off guard and bit my side. I had to jump back, but something was wrong. It seems that Astaroth knew I would be here and made all his dogs have a strong anticoagulant on their teeth. I was losing too much blood, and blacking out. The last thing I heard was a disturbing laughter.

Satan-sama?

* * *

><p>I was pushed awake by a dark energy. Wait, <em>Fujimoto<em>?

No. That's... Satan. The old man was possessed by Satan, who then opened the gate to Gehenna. Damn it!

Rin was being dragged in, but I could barely move. The bite was _still_ bleeding!

I finally managed to use my voice. "RIN!"

He was yelling for help, and every cell in my body wanted to run over to him, but I was frozen once I saw Shiro's last act of suicide. He was... dead?

Rin was helpless, but then, against the warnings of both myself and the other priests, he drew Kurikara from it's scabbard and destroyed the gate with it.

He escaped, but at the price of his humanity. He re-sheathed the sword, and fell to his knees. I was crying myself. Father Fujimoto, the man who raised me, was dead?

* * *

><p>I stood behind Rin. The funeral had already ended, and Yukio had already left.<p>

I told Rin everything. About Gehenna, about myself, about Satan, and about his birth. I taught him how to hide his tail, and what to do if confronted about either his teeth or his ears. I also took the chance to make myself a necklace that allows me to cast a glamour on myself to hide my true form from exorcists.

Rin took the cell phone that I assumed the old man had given him and called the number in the phone, instantly, exorcists appeared around us. Watching, and then a rather... _eccentric_ one came out. He introduced himself as Mephisto Pheles, and gave Rin two choices. To either go with them and die, or kill them and run. Also suicide. Personally, I would have preferred he chose number two, but he had a different plan.

I don't know _why_ Mephisto agreed to make Rin an exorcist, but he did. Rin must have a way with words. (Or something.)

Boy, am I in for an adventure. A demon and her half-demon charge going to an exorcist to become exorcists. Or, in my case, pretend to become one.

Off to True Cross, I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a great chapter, I know. I'm not very good with the action-y parts. Hopefully, I get better later on. Or now. Whichever comes first.<strong>

**1: "Yukio" means "snow man".**

**2: "Mori" means "death".**

**3: Shiratori is the kid with white hair that gets possessed by Astaroth.**

**Next chapter will come soon!**


	3. Author's Note

Dear Sweet Readers,

I wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be taking a bit of a break from this story. I am NOT giving up on it, hear that? It's just that I've got some personal stuff I need to sort out and I'd rather not have the guilt of not updating eating away at the back of my mind. I will continue writing so when I'm back, which I'm not sure how long it will take to get back, hopefully I'll have two or three good chapters for you guys to feast your eyes upon. I'm sure that you all understand my situation, considering that most of you have probably gone through something similar before. Anyway, thank you all for understanding, and I'll try to be back as soon as I can.

Glittery Stars and Rainbow Unicorns,

Your Beloved Starriieyed


End file.
